I Won't Give Up
by dacbc77
Summary: One shot What could have happened at the restaurant... Aria POV 2x15


**A/N: Here's a little one shot that came to mind after I rewatch the Ezria breaking heart scenes of 2x15 and listen to 'I won't give up' cover by Alex G and Tyler Ward (go check it out on youtube if you don't know them, it's amazing!) Anyway I thought this song was a perfect match for Aria's and Ezra's situation at the moment.**

**I rewrote the phone scene and the restaurant scene from Aria POV and add a little thing at the end ;)**

**It's not a songfic, just a one shot inspired by a song :)  
><strong>

**I'm sorry if there's any grammar/vocabulary mistakes, I haven't use a betareader on this one shot.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL not the Ezria :(**

* * *

><p>Byron- "Did Mike need us to pick him up?"<p>

Ella- "No Gavin's mom was gonna take hum… they were gonna stop and get a pizza."

Great! Mike, my LITTLE brother, has the right to go out to eat with his friends and I have to go to the restaurant with my parents like if I was still 10 years old! They could have at least let me stay at home. It's already hard enough to spend dinner with my dad, who keeps reprimanding me because of my relationship with Ezra, and my mom, who keeps reminding me that I can't see him or talk to him, without adding the fact that we have to do it in public… which means I can't even go hide in my room… Argh I hate it!

I follow my dad who is about to step inside the restaurant when I saw him stop dead in his tracks while watching inside. I follow his look and my eyes widen a little when I see Ezra sitting at one of the table. A chill run down my spine when he turns to look at us… at me. I can't get my eyes off of him. I haven't seen him since we talked to my parents and I miss him so much. God he looks so good with his blue shirt… the same he had the day we met. However he seems tired, stressed… he probably hasn't slept well in days, just like me.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by my dad who has turn to me. I tear my gaze away from Ezra to look at him.

Byron- "You know what we'll eat somewhere else."

Really? I don't even have the right to be in the same place as Ezra? Or is it my dad who can't stand Ezra's presence? Him, who, a week ago, was still doing Mr. Fitz and his teaching skills great credit. It's not because he is dating me that Ezra has change, he's still the same amazing man he was last week.

Ella- "Byron…"

Byron- "No, there are other restaurants."

Others restaurants, of course… He means restaurants where her daughter's boyfriend isn't. I can't believe he's doing that. Can't he try for a second to understand that Ezra and I love each other? That there is more than a teacher taking advantage of his student?

Byron walk in front of me, leaving the lobby of the restaurant. I quickly glance at Ezra who's still looking at me.

Byron- "Aria come on we're not staying here."

I give my mom a desperate look, maybe she can understand.

Aria- "Mom…"

Ella- "Let's just go somewhere else."

I look at her walking away to join my dad, but I feel like this time she's only doing it to follow his order and not because she wants to… She probably wanna avoid a fight in the middle of Rosewood. I lay my eyes on Ezra again . I can't leave without looking at him one more time, especially when I don't know when I will see him again. He has put his elbow on the table and rest his head on his hand, not letting go of my eyes for one second.

Byron- "Aria…"

I can't tear my gaze away from him. He looks so sad and desperate. When I see him like that I can't stop thinking that he didn't meant what he told me earlier on the phone.

_Flash-Back_

_I succeeded in convincing my mom that I needed to go at Hannah's to pick some homework paper for school. I need to talk to Ezra. I can't stand not seeing him, not hearing him… and most of all I need to know that he's okay. When I came home from school, I overheard a discussion between my parents, and apparently Byron went at Ezra's yesterday and he threatened him to call the cops if he tried to see me again…_

_I quickly press on Hannah's phone keys to call the number that I know by heart and hit the call button before placing the phone to my ear._

_Beep!_

_I walk nervously in the kitchen before reaching the door to get some air._

_Beep!_

_Come on Ezra! Answer. Don't do that to me again._

_Beep!_

_I unconsciously cross my fingers, praying for him to answer._

_Beep!_

_Ezra- "Allo?"_

_I sigh heavily when I finally hear his voice._

_Aria- "Ezra."_

_I smile slightly, glad that he picked up, glad that I can finally talk to him. _

_Ezra- "You shouldn__'__t be calling here."_

_He sounds nervous, but I can't blame him after my father's threats._

_Aria- "No, I know__…__ I just, I__…__ I really needed to hear your vo…"_

_Ezra- "I know__…__ me too."_

_A little smile appears on my lips again. I know that he misses me as much as I miss him._

_Ezra- "But you can__'__t call here anymore."_

_What? I let out a sigh under the shock. No, he can't… he… He can't have said that? He can't think that? I'm about to answer him but I hear a long beep resound in the phone. He hung up…_

_Tears fill my eyes and I feel like my heart just broke in million pieces. Ezra doesn't want to talk to me… to see me… He doesn't want me… I burst into tears with Ezra's words resounding in my head._

_Spencer- "Aria?"_

_I turn my head to Spencer, while the tears roll down my face. She comes closer to me with a worried look._

_Spencer- "What happened? Did he not pick up?"_

_I shake my head from left to right, trying to control my sobs._

_Aria- "He did__…__ He__…__ He doesn__'__t want me call him anymore…"_

_I see her mouth open by the surprise effect._

_Spencer- "Oh Aria…"_

_She moves closer and takes me in her arms. I let myself go and put my head on her shoulder. Tears are now escaping my eyes and I'm not able to stop them._

_Spencer-" I__'__m so sorry…"_

_She strokes my back with her hand to calm me. We stay like that for a few minutes before I spoke again._

_Aria- "He doesn__'__t want me anymore Spence... He doesn lo…"_

_She interrupts me before I can finish my sentence._

_Sp- "Don__'__t say that Aria__.__ You know that he loves you__…__ We all know it. He probably just freak out after his talk with your dad. You know that he still wants to be with you__…__ You haven__'__t made it this far to break up because of your parents." _

_I lift my head up and wipe the tears away of my face. _

_Spencer- "Give everyone a little time to think and they__'__ll all realize that you and Ezra are in love."_

_I look at Spencer and smile slightly. She always knows how to find the right words to make me feel better._

_Aria- "You__'__re right__…__ I have to keep hope__…__ I love Ezra, I__'__m not gonna let him go that easy."_

_Spencer smiles at me in return._

_Spencer- "That__'__s the Aria I know!"_

_End of Flash-Back_

I'm pulled out of my thoughts once again when my dad's voice resounds in my ears, this time more irritated.

Byron- "Aria come on we're walking!"

My eyes are still staring at Ezra. I can tell he's afraid of my dad, I can see it his eyes, but I can also see the love that he feels, the urge to be with me… the anger because he can't… But I feel like right now the fear is overcoming everything else, just like it's probably it that drove him to tell me that I couldn't call him anymore. I can't leave him like that… I can't let him throw in the towel because he's scared of Byron. I need to prove him that her love is worth fighting for.

Without thinking one more second, I walk inside the restaurant and rushed at Ezra, who has stand up when he saw me do that. I throw myself in his arms and hugged him as tight as possible against me, him doing the same thing with his arms wrap around my waist. We let out, almost at the same time, a sigh when we finally feel our bodies against each other. I close my eyes and inhale his scent, clinging myself almost desperately to his neck.

Byron- "Aria!"

His voice is strong and coming closer to us. I can hear him, and all the customer's murmurs in the restaurant. They're probably all staring at us, but right now I couldn't care less about what they think, about what my parents think… all that matter is that I'm in his arms… even if I know it won't last long… I get up on my tip-toes to whisper in his ear.

Aria- "I won't give up on us."

I move back and see his eyes light up a little.

Byron- "Aria come here!"

I quickly glance at my parents who are standing 7 feet away from us. My mother is holding my father's arm, probably to stop him from jumping on me… or Ezra. Byron's face is more irritated than ever and I know Ella won't be able to hold him for long, so I turn back to Ezra one last time. He has keep his eyes on me the all time. The fear that was overcoming him a few minutes ago, seemed to have disappear, or at least decrease, to be replace by love… by hope. I smile at him not letting go of his look.

Aria- "I love you Ezra."

I stare at him one more second before going back to my parents, who both glare at me and grab my arms to push me outside. I take one last look at Ezra trough the window and can read on his, now smiling, lips a silent "Me too".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's the first one shot that I write from Aria POV, I might do it again if you liked it ;) Leave me a little review to tell me your thoughts. **

**Also I'm thinking about writing a one shot (probably Ezria) after each ep of 2B since I already done one for 2x14 and 2x15 s****o let me know if you want me to or not ;)****  
><strong>

**Last thing, to all of you who read my fanfic 'Dare To Believe' i'm so sorry for the wait on the next chapter. It has all been written since last week but my betareader hasn't been able to work on it yet. Hopefully I'll have it back in the next few days and post it. If not I will post the chapter unbetaread (is that a word?) Saturday at the latest.**


End file.
